


Transitions:  Parallel Lives I

by yinyang2261



Series: Transitions [3]
Category: The Tomorrow People (1973), The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyang2261/pseuds/yinyang2261
Summary: Summary:   Hsui-Tai, Tyso, and Stephen have differing reunions upon their recent return to Earth with their Earthbound families, after having spent an extended time off world.The Transitions storyline will cover events from March 1979 to June 1980





	Transitions:  Parallel Lives I

Scotland, April 1979

Stephen and Tyso were at the top of a castle which overlooked a wide swath of the Scottish land. Stephen was looking down intently at the ground. They had purposely picked the place to imagine the battle that Andrew had fought the Tomorrow People with back in October of last year, with his visually imaginary soldiers. 

“That must’ve been an interesting fight which Andrew performed with his hallucination abilities,” Stephen chuckled a bit.

“Yeah, he’s a funny kid,” Tyso replied.

“Well, it was quite the unique way to find a new Tomorrow Person,” Stephen said.

“At least he didn’t have to go through a breakout like we did,” Tyso said with a slight jealous tone in his voice.

Stephen nodded thoughtfully, “That’s right, he didn’t. I don’t believe Hsui-Tai did either. I wonder how long we’ll be able do this soft breakout?”

Tyso looked at him questionably, “Soft breakout? What’s that?”

Stephen regarded his constant companion of three years, “It was something I heard Kenny’s mother explain to TIM and some of the other Federation physicians. Not sure of all the details but she seemed pretty set that we wouldn’t be able to utilize that aspect of breaking out new Tomorrow People anymore. We would have to go back to the intense breakouts of old.”

Tyso shook his head and shivered a bit in the cool morning air, “Ugh! No thanks. I still have the occasional nightmare about that.”

Wanting to change the subject, Tyso brought up Hsui-Tai again, commenting on her singing they had heard the prior night at the Forbes Castle.

“You’re right Tyso. She has a very nice singing voice. The hotel guests really enjoyed her songs,” Stephen said.

“She seems quiet though,” Tyso remarked.

Stephen nodded, “Yeah, I think she’s still a bit off from what the viopath showed her when she was captured. You remember how long it took for us to recover.”

“Yeah,” Tyso contemplatively replied.

“It’ll be good to get away from the hustle of the castle. It’s becoming quite crowded with all of us there. I get the feeling Mr. Forbes is a bit annoyed at Andrew,” Stephen said.

“Yeah. He does seem to be a bit displeased. I was surprised he decided to go with Carol and the others. I’m not sure he was expecting this many people living with his father in exchange for doing jobs about the place. And we’ve added a few new Tomorrow People recently. Did you happen to catch their names?” Tyso asked.

Stephen shook his head, “No. I thought I caught John and the others saying they were twins from Ireland. Their names were something which began with an ‘M’.”

“Okay,” Tyso said.

The two telepaths were quiet for a bit, enjoying their first breaths of Earth air in three years. Stephen had remarked to Tyso when they had arrived back within the past week, that the air wasn’t as sweet or clean like Medcann 2, but he still missed the air of Earth. Tyso had agreed. 

The planet Medcann 2 was a calm and serene planet, perfect for the various medical procedures they had to go through to purge the virus from their bodies before it took away their special powers and killed them. But there was still nothing like being back on one’s planetary homeworld.

“Were you able to get in contact with your family?” Stephen asked.

“I was. It took a bit, but TIM was able to contact them. Apparently, they moved during the Sorson/Thargon conflict. They’re actually staying at a trailer park for a change. It’ll be good to finally see the family later today. What about you?” Tyso asked.

Stephen nodded, “Yeah, I’ll have to thank TIM for keeping our families in the loop. I’ll be seeing my mom today as well.”

Tyso noticed the slight downcast look on his friend’s face, “Try not to look so happy, Stephen.”

Stephen regarded his friend for a bit and then released a chuckle, “Oh, not to worry. I’m happy I’ll be seeing her. She seemed very relieved that I was back on Earth and wanting to visit her. Dad’s on a trip and won’t be back for a few days; but it’s kinda sad coming back to find out your parents are getting a divorce.”

“Oh,” Tyso said as surprise registered on his face. “I’m sorry, I hadn’t realized.”

“Oh, that’s all right, Tyso,” Stephen replied. “I suspected something from their visits the past year. They’ve been separated for the past 8 months now, which leads me to believe that they’re not too serious about it. I think. I hope. Anyway, maybe my presence can make a difference to help them work through whatever issues they’ve been going through with each other. It’ll be good to see them again, obviously.”

“I’m looking forward to seeing my family again too. I haven’t heard too much from them since we left, but from the few times TIM forwarded their communications, sounds like things haven’t changed too much,” Tyso said.

“You’ve even heard from your father?” Stephen asked, eyebrows raised.

“A few times,” Tyso said, slightly uncomfortably looking at Stephen. “He is my father, after all.”

Stephen understood. While it was common knowledge that Tyso wasn’t raised in the most loving or nurturing environment, the young man still had strong emotional ties to his family. Whether it was from his upbringing in a gypsy culture or a specific familial tradition, Tyso’s family was never far from his mind and he always worried about them.

“You think Evergreen will be a Tomorrow Person?” Tyso asked suddenly.

“I don’t know, why do you ask?” Stephen asked.

“No reason…well, Carol’s sister Jennifer became one. Maybe Evergreen will become one as well,” Tyso said.

“I don’t think that matters right now. Look at Kenny’s sister Aisha. She’s 14 and hasn’t displayed any signs of being a telepath,” Stephen said.

“Yeah, but Elizabeth and Tricia didn’t breakout until they were in their 20’s,” Tyso reminded him.

Stephen shrugged, “Well, we’ll just have to wait and see.”

It was at that moment that Hsui-Tai had appeared. The young woman was dressed in casual clothes, much like Stephen and Tyso had been wearing. 

“Stephen, Tyso. I have your jaunting bands from TIM,” she said.

“Oh, that’s right, TIM said he would have some for us. Thanks, Hsui-Tai,” Stephen said.

“Yeah, thank you,” Tyso also said.

“Your families will be most pleased to see you. I hope you enjoy your visits,” Hsui-Tai said, her voice soothing and sincere.

There was an anxious lack of words with the threesome. Stephen and Tyso really hadn’t known Hsui-Tai for too long and while it seemed everyone had a place to go for their vacation from recent events, there seemed to be an unspoken acknowledgement that Hsui-Tai might not have family to go to. 

|Stephen, Tyso. I have the coordinates to jaunt you to your families. Please put on your jaunting bands|

The two former medically exiled telepaths seemed relieved by TIM’s timely intervention and retrieved the bands from Hsui-Tai’s hands and individually put them on their wrists.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get over using the belts,” Stephen said.

Tyso shrugged, “I like them. The bands don’t seem so cumbersome.”

They regarded each other for a bit. They had been through a lot for the past three years and it would be quite odd not having each other within physical distance now.

“See you soon, Tyso. Take care Hsui-Tai,” Stephen said with a smile.

“You too, Stephen,” Tyso said. “Enjoy the vacation. You too Hsui-Tai.”

Hsui-Tai continued with her smile.

[Okay TIM, we’re ready]

|Enjoy yourselves, Stephen and Tyso|

[We will TIM] 

The two said at the same time causing a smile to come to their features. The two young men each touched their jaunting band as TIM jaunted them to their destinations.

Hsui-Tai regarded the spot that her friends had just been.

[Jaunt me up, TIM]

One moment, she was on the roof of a castle, and the next she was facing a Federation computer console in a ship orbiting the Earth. 

“Hi TIM.”

|Hello Hsui-Tai. How are we feeling this morning?|

The young woman of Oriental descent walked over to her favorite spot of the past week, a window which showed an impressive view of the Earth. 

Hsui-Tai sighed slightly, “I’m okay. I guess. I feel envious because everyone has someone to go to, family-wise.”

|You do have family here Hsui-Tai| TIM said.

Hsui-Tai smiled at the floor bound biotronic computer.

“I know all of you love and care about me TIM, as I do all of you. But I have been thinking about family even before the Thargon/Sorson War and our conflicts with the SIS and The Sogguth came about. When that viopath reached into my mind to retrieve my worst fear, well….I’m worried about my true family, the family I came from. Why would they give up a precious life to give to a cult to be raised, only to die at a predetermined time. I’m frustrated TIM,” Hsui-Tai stated.

|Hsui-Tai, I will not discount your earlier musings about your biological family. The encounter with the viopath has made your concerns feel more intensive, which I believe will settle down after awhile. As you’ve recalled through your readings, the others had to have a significant break in their routine after their encounters with a viopath. However, I have been investigating about your origins since you asked me to, weeks prior to the beginning of the Thargon/Sorson War in Earthspace and I have found a few leads|

Hsui-Tai perked up at the mention of this bit of news

“Tell me TIM! Have you found my parents?” Hsui-Tai asked.

|Not specifically. All I had to work with were of the agencies the Shansu associated with in acquiring babies and young children. Some have computer information, but the rest are not relegated in any data system. However, it is a beginning|

“Do you think I could go back to the Shansu and find out if they have information written out. I’m sure they do,” Hsui-Tai said.

|This is a possibility. However, I have been keeping tabs on the Shansu since you left; and while there was mention of them making amends, there are still issues of the children which have been left there. Some have found their way back to their biological families, but others have not due to various challenges they seem to be having|

Hsui-Tai panicked slightly, “Are they in danger TIM?”

|No Hsui-Tai. I don’t believe so. The challenges seem to stem mostly from official legality processes of guardianship. They are quite safe, I assure you|

Hsui-Tai breathed out a sigh of relief, “That is good TIM.”

|I am also concerned about your mental recovery. And before you go on this fact-finding mission, I would suggest you speak with Dr. Wilson when she arrives back on Earth. I have the best assurances from Dr. Timon, my clone brother, that she has a valuable talent in assessing recently developed telepaths|

Hsui-Tai thought a bit, trying to recognize the face with the name. “Isn’t she….Ambassador Kenny’s mother?”

|She is. She just recently completed her Celebration of Knowledge with Dr. Timon and will be residing on Earth for an indeterminate amount of time|

There was a brief silence before Hsui-Tai stood up to go to the single jaunting pad. 

“TIM, I’m going to walk back to the castle.”

|Is everything okay Hsui-Tai?|

“I’m fine TIM. I’ve been enjoying resuming my walks in the mornings since we’ve come back from the Trig. They help me to process my thoughts and experiences. And the news you’ve given me today regarding my past has filled my soul with much happiness. I have a great deal to think about in the upcoming weeks”

|Continue with your vacation and enjoy your meditation, Hsui-Tai| TIM replied.

“Thank you, TIM.” 

Hsui-Tai jaunted from orbit and appeared at the base of the castle which Stephen and Tyso had been on earlier. She began her meditative walk back to Forbes Castle. Since her return from the Trig, she realized lately, she had been dwelling with unexpected emotions of anger and guilt. It wasn’t something she felt comfortable talking to TIM about yet, even though she had known him for close to a year now; and she certainly wasn’t willing to talk to Dr. Wilson, whom she hadn’t known at all. While the walks had been doing her good, she was beginning to get the realization that she would have to revisit her past soon, as the only way to figure out where her future would lay. Thinking back on Stephen and Tyso who hadn’t been on Earth for three years, she hoped that they would be able to figure their futures also, through the help of their families. 

In the meantime, she would continue her morning routine which she had started since taking up residence at the Lab, taking a walk among the early birth of a new day. Always walking forward.

***

TIM had Tyso materialize within a small forest which by his quick observations, was across the street from an RV park. The weather was cool for this time of year and there was a partial overcast of gray, with the sun peeking out from the clouds occasionally. The weather was quite a change for Tyso after three years of being off-planet. The weather on Medcann 2 was designed specifically for the medical facility they had been housed at; as it had been controlled for the variety of experiments needed for scientific research. Tyso could agree with Stephen’s statement from earlier regarding the differences of air and weather.

Tyso crossed the road and quickly came upon the entrance to the park. The description of the RV’s his family were in was included in the recent communique he received from TIM. When he finally saw the Winnebago style RV’s, he involuntary gasped. Tyso hadn’t expected the vehicles to be of the more longer style version; and to have two of them, as well as their old RV which they had in the family for the lengthiest amount of time was a significant change from the last time he was here.

“Tyso!!”

Tyso quickly turned around to see his younger brother Sam running towards him, almost knocking him down with a tackling bearhug around his waist. The shout brought out Tyso’s mother and sister Evergreen also. For the next couple minutes, there were joyful hugs, over three conversations going on at the same time, and jubilant excitement. Tyso’s mother finally decided to tell his siblings to stand back so she could get a good look at him.

“You’ve grown so much, you’re about as tall as your father. Why is your hair so short?” his mother, Sophia Boswell asked as she rubbed her hand in his hair, clearly unimpressed with the style.

“Didn’t have much of a choice, the planet I was on for the past three years required I have my hair a certain length. It was mostly for sanitary and cleanliness for when they conducted the various medical procedures on Stephen and me,” Tyso said. 

“You’re all better now, then?” Tyso’s mother said.

“I am mother. Fit for duty and all that,” Tyso said.

“Well, your father will like that. But for now, spend some time with your family before heading out to meet him,” she said.

“Is he poaching again?” Tyso said.

“No, he’s with a few friends attempting to buy a few lurchers for when he does go poaching,” she said.

Lurchers were the types of dogs which Tyso was mostly familiar with. Usually a cross breed between a sighthound and a working bred dog; they made fine hunters, or in his father’s line of work, dogs to have when poaching. Tyso looked around and noticed there were only a few dogs about the small area they considered as theirs. In fact, it was the lowest number of dogs he had ever seen with the family.

“Did you keep up on your poaching skills on that planet you were on?” his younger brother asked Tyso.

Tyso turned to regard him for a moment before answering, “No. They wouldn’t allow us to move about in extraneously physical activities too often. Too many of the experimental treatments required Stephen and me to take it easy, more often than not.”

“Sounds boring!” Sam exclaimed.

A mischievous smile began to form on Tyso’s features. “You got that right. Kept me from doing this to you!”

Tyso playfully wrapped his arm around his younger brother’s head and gave him a proper noogie at the top. They began to get into a scuffle which lasted for a good minute before their mother demanded they stop so they wouldn’t track dirt into the trailer.

“Tyso, I got some clothes for you inside the other trailer. If the both of you are going to get dirty, at least change into something cleaner before we eat,” she said.

“Why don’t we just eat out here?” Tyso asked. “It’s not breezy and I’m kinda tired of constantly being cooped up inside four walls.”

“Alright. Evergreen, help me bring the food out. Sam, wash your hands and set the plates up.”

As he watched his family get the foodstuff ready for a morning breakfast, he couldn’t help but realize just how much he missed his family. He went and followed his brother so he could help with the dishes also.

Within the next hour, Tyso relegated his family on the various activities he had been up to since being forced to leave Earth three years ago. Tyso’s mother stated she was very appreciative of TIM for keeping communication lines open and the various updates throughout that time. He explained how the physicians on Medcann 2 went through various levels of medical procedures and experiments to find the specific biological agent to radically slow the process of the virus; allowing time for them to find the cure for it. Throughout that time, he described the full range of feelings he experienced, from hope to despair and everything in between. His fears that he would never see his family again or worse, to be stuck on that planet forever because it was the only place he would be able to stay alive at. The family had a full day of activity together and talked well into the evening, never lacking for discussion about the varied goings on in the family. Tyso had been curiously surprised that his mother had gotten a job at a local supermarket.

Tyso was having a bit of a time falling asleep. It had been ages since he slept in his own bed. The Federation physicians, as well as Dr. Wilson and TIM had warned him that it would take awhile for his psychological and physical being to acclimatize itself back to the Earth environment. Being away on another planet whose society and culture he had become used to would result in the slow adjustment he would experience. 

Tyso was surprised to find his sister smoking a cigarette. He sat next to her on the wooden table, catching her sister’s eye for a bit before she looked forward toward the stars again.

“We’re not the perfect family you think we’ve become,” Evergreen said suddenly.

“We never were. I wanted to come back to familiar surroundings. I missed all of you and wanted to be here. I’m not leaving for a while,” he said.

Evergreen gave her brother a sincere smile, “That’s good.”

“So what other stuff have you been up to. And don’t tell me you said everything at the dinner table. Fess up,” Tyso said.

“I almost eloped with a boy last year,” Evergreen said.

Tyso’s eyes widened at that particular news his sister had just laid on him. He looked at her squarely in the eyes, attempting to find the endgame of the joke he had assumed she would soon reveal to him. But by the seriousness of her facial expression and tone, he knew her words to be true.

“Wow. Anyone I know?” Tyso asked.

“No, it was someone I met last year at one of our usual gypsy get togethers. He was from another family and he was thinking about applying for university,” Evergreen said simply.

Tyso nodded in head in thought, “Sounds like he had an impact on you.”

“He made me think about what it is I want out of life. I’m not sure I want to continue traveling and moving throughout the country. Always being looked down on and getting in fights with the locals,” she explained.

Tyso nodded, “I can actually understand where you’re coming from. If I hadn’t become a Tomorrow Person, I wouldn’t have gone or known about these amazing places I’ve seen. It’s made me appreciate that there’s more out there in the world. I take it you haven’t talked to mother or father about this?”

Evergreen inhaled on her cigarette deeply, shaking her head from side to side, before blowing it out.  
“Really? They would probably have a big tiff about me abandoning the family and traditions. You weren’t here when you were gone that first year on the Trig a few years back, but they got into so many arguments about you for leaving us and not caring about us. Ditching your responsibilities to our traditions and culture. It really took them awhile to get over the fact that you would be required to do your own thing. Mother still goes by calling you all faerie folk sometimes. I don’t think she understands, or doesn’t want to understand.”

Tyso chuckled slightly, “I think that’s mother’s way of keeping everything on a level she can manage. I wouldn’t worry about that too much. What would you do anyway if you went on your own?”

Evergreen was quiet for an extended time, taking periodical puffs from her cigarette. “I don’t know Tyso. Why should my choices be limited or taken away? I’m such an….oddball. No other girl I know wants to leave their family. They expect to be married within the next year or so and start their own. I just know I don’t want that, not now anyway.”

Tyso could sense the frustration in his sister’s voice. He admitted to himself that it was quite unusual for a girl of Evergreen’s age to have such thoughts like this. The girls of his sister’s age in gypsy culture usually were eager to marry and to have their own little family to call their own. 

“You and Bartley, the boy I almost eloped with, have been around outside our usual culture. But nobody acts like they want me to learn anything outside of it. Even Sam is given more leeway than I’ve ever had. You know what I mean? I’m feeling very closed in Tyso,” Evergreen said, taking another puff of her cigarette.

Mention of Sam prompted a few select memories of his own childhood as it related to their father. 

“Seems like Sam is doing well,” Tyso said, probing for any information which his brother might not have told him during dinner.

“Well, he gets along better with father more than you ever did,” Evergreen said.

“That’s good,” Tyso said.

Evergreen gave her brother a skeptical look, which surprisingly caught him off guard. “Sure, if you consider that he seems to be developing the same abusive characteristics that our father has. He didn’t tell you but he had gotten in a fight with another boy at the beginning of the year and he wouldn’t let up. He had to be dragged away or he would’ve pummeled the other boy to death.”

Tyso shook his head, “You’re exaggerating, Sam wouldn’t hurt anyone with the intention of hurting them purposely. Still, what set him off?”

“The boy was talking to a girl he had a crush on. Why would one go about being so mean unless he was influenced by someone? I’ve seen father do the same things. Both of us have, you know that,” she said. 

The two siblings sat silently on the wooden table, each dwelling on their individual thoughts of their family.

“Maybe I should talk to father tomorrow,” Tyso said.

“He’s about ten miles up the road. Besides, you know he doesn’t like to be interrupted when he’s choosing dogs. He’ll probably be taking them out on a practice poaching run tomorrow,” Evergreen said.

“Well, that sounds like a good time to have a talk with him,” Tyso said a bit more forcefully than needed.

Evergreen slowly turned her head to face her brother, “Are you mad?”

“Not mad, just being practical. You don’t want Sam turning out to be our father, I don’t want Sam to turn out like our father. Father being the way he is is the reason we’ve been having to live on the bare edge of poverty for years. Sam shouldn’t have to automatically face that, he should have choices available to him on how he wants to live his life,” Tyso said.

Evergreen gave her brother a skeptical look, “Tyso, we’re gypsies. It’s not what we do.”

“What’s not what we do? Have choices? Want a more productive life? Honestly, I was surprised to hear that the family was actually at an RV place where we have to pay for rent. I would like to believe that father and mother’s way of thinking has changed a bit which benefits all of us,” Tyso said.

“We’ve only been here since the winter. Mother forced father to take a lease on a place which could provide electricity for heat and also had a common building with heat and showers also. The temperatures were really bad this season. That’s the only reason we’re here, she threatened to take us kids away from him if he didn’t listen to her,” Evergreen said.

Tyso was again, surprised by the unusual actions taken by his family. “Wonder why mother didn’t bring that up?”

“There’s lots of things mother didn’t bring up. Did you know she sold you to Colonel Masters when you first came into your powers so she could get you away from father?”

Tyso was somewhat shocked, “Well, after what you just told me about how she would get you and Sam consistent warm shelter, I guess I can believe that.”  
Evergreen nodded, “But I think she was afraid to tell you, fearing she might lose you again. You’re the only one of us to go off on your own, and that’s only because you have your special powers. She’s missed you,” Evergreen said.

Tyso nodded, putting his arm around his sister’s shoulders, “I know. I’ve missed all of you. Three years was too long.”

The brother and sister were silent again for a long moment, looking at the stars.

“Will you be leaving again? With your faery friends?” Evergreen asked, a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

Tyso sighed, “I don’t know Evergreen. I have a duty to John, Elizabeth and the others, but I also have a duty to my family. There has to be a way to compromise.”

Evergreen smiled again, took a final puff of her cigarette before tossing it to the ground and stamping the butt out with her shoe. 

“Well, good luck with father, I’m going to bed,” Evergreen unexpectantly kissed her brother on the cheek and proceeded to walk back in the direction of the trailer. “It’s good to have you back, stupid brother.”

Tyso looked at his sister, the “stupid brother” comment was welcome. It was something she said to him as far back as he could remember. It meant that things were good between them. The kiss on the cheek was entirely unexpected. He could recall only twice when she did such action, once when his father had beat him so badly when he was younger and was laid up in bed for a week, and then a few days after he had broke out. 

After another thirty minutes, Tyso remove himself from the wooden table top and proceeded to get some sleep. Tomorrow he would see his father. It would be an interesting day.

***  
Tyso had gotten up early before the others did and made himself a quick breakfast. It had felt good to actually cook something on a regular oven with real food, instead of just ordering something from the Federation food supplier. There was something to be said to having to do simple things like this for oneself. Besides, he always felt the food from the processors tasted somewhat sanitized. It had been an interesting comparison because he had always liked what TIM would come up with when the biotronic computer would make food appear. Tyso came to the personal conclusion that because he was at a major research medical facility all that time, that even the food would be “clean”. 

After he cleaned up, he took Evergreens bicycle and headed toward the area where his father would be. After having such restricted physical activity for the past few years, it had felt good to finally be active for however long he wanted to be. One of the cruel side effects from the virus which the viopath Garth had hit Stephen and himself with was that even strenuous physical activity would speed the progress of the virus, eventually taking away their special powers and bringing about a slow and painful death. One of the issues Tyso had been thinking was whether or not he would be able to poach along with his father again. Even when he had first come into his special powers, he was still able to hunt and kill small game when needed. He was reminded of his conversation with Dr. Kartika Wilson a few weeks ago, mentioning this very concern he had. 

After an hour of traveling, Tyso finally found the place where his father had been at for the past couple days. As he pulled up, he noticed the buzz of activity going on. It was apparent this inspection and acquirement of lurchers at this specific place had been going on for quite some time. Usually, his father would get lurchers from other gypsies he had long associations with. This convention style environment was something Tyso was not used to. 

For the first fifteen minutes, Tyso looked around at the various dogs in their kennels or being walked around. It took him another five minutes to finally encounter a person whom he knew his father had numerous business associations with. After the quick reunion, Tyso was told his father was in the forest in the distance putting his potential lurchers to the test. Still eager to see his father, Tyso found some privacy in the local bathroom and jaunted to the forest.

Tyso appeared in the forest and after a bit, could hear the various barks and howls of dogs in the distance. Obviously, the whole forest was teeming with people giving their new purchases a test run. For a second, Tyso thought how any poaching could be done if it was so noisy. Tyso remembered the family friend he has run into earlier describe what his father was wearing, so it wouldn’t be too hard to find him among the dozens of other gypsies. 

After ten minutes, Tyso thought he saw his father running in the opposite direction down towards the bottom of a hill. By the time he got to the edge of that part of the forest, he realized that his father went into another part of the woods at the far end of the small field. Tyso decided to jaunt into the forest to save time.

Appearing within twenty feet, he called out to his father, but the man continued his brisk run. Tyso immediately began to run himself. For a split second, he couldn’t recall the last time he had run this often. It certainly brought back memories of times with his father when they would poach together and run away from the authorities. He was so into his thoughtful nostalgia that he ran straight up into the back of his father, both of them tumbling unceremoniously forward into the earthen ground. 

Tyso could hear his father cursing at him and stating how he would give him what for when he collected himself properly. For a change, he wasn’t all that worried about that aspect, as he could always jaunt out of harm’s way until his father had composed himself. However, when he stood up to face his father, he realized that the man was just staring at him in shock and surprise.

“Tyso? Is that you?” Sylvester Boswell asked.

Tyso nodded, “Hi father.”

Tyso’s father continued to stare at his first-born son, “Say that again.”

“Um….hello father,” Tyso repeated, not sure where this conversation was heading.

“Crikey boy, your voice has changed so much, I didn’t know it was you until just now,” he said.

“I’m taller too,” Tyso said, a slight smirk crossing his face.

“Let’s go boy, we got lurchers to catch up with. I’m thinking about buying two of them and I have four running down to the other side of the forest chasing something,” he said.

The two Boswell men continued with their run in the direction the dogs traveled down to. A short time later, they caught up with the four-legged animals, all of whom were staying in a small area around a tree and a wooden fence they had come up to, obviously separating the public land from the private land.

Tyso’s father released another stream of cursing at the prospect of having lost whatever prey they had been after. He gathered his breath and took a seat on a rock that had been upcropping from a nearby tree. Tyso noticed his father intensely looking at him and staring at the dogs, as if trying to figure out which was more important.

“So, they finally cured ya, eh?” he asked.

Tyso nodded.

“Took them long enough. They don’t seem to realize what family is for,” he said harshly.

Tyso almost reminded him that there had been a few chances for his family to actually come and visit him on the planet Medcann 2. TIM had told them this a few times over the years he had been medically exiled. But that wasn’t what Tyso wanted the jist of his conversation to be about. 

“So father, what are our plans for the future. Mother was talking to us last night about some ideas you had the past couple months,” Tyso said.

Tyso’s father looked intently at him for a long time, as if gauging his son’s sincerity and commitment. 

“You still up on your German, boy?” he inquired.

The question had caught Tyso completely off guard, “It’s been awhile, but I’m sure I could hold a conversation with you and mother at least.”

It had been a very long while since Tyso had spoken any German. Occasionally, relatives from his mother’s side would visit them in England for a few weeks at a time. His mother had insisted that part of their scattered education would be to write and speak German because of this. 

“Are Uncle Hans and Aunt Gertrude coming with the cousins?” Tyso asked.

Tyso’s father shook his head from side to side. “No, they’re not. Your mother’s brother has gotten ill enough to require direct family assistance. We’re going to Germany for the summer to help them out. I’m really going to need your help, as I suspect there’s more to this illness then they’re letting on.”

“How are you going to need my help, father?” Tyso asked, slightly confused. 

“Simple, your brother Sam isn’t old enough to carry out the duties and responsibilities we’ll invariably have to contend with. I swear Tyso, I’ve tried everything to get that boy to grow up some, even to the point of…..well, I’m trying to respond to his attitude without having to resort to some of the more extreme measures I took with you. Do you understand?” he said.

This surprising behavior coming from his father was most confusing to Tyso, considering that the conversations he had with the rest of his family last night were that the patriarch of the family had been pretty much the same person he was when Tyso left three years prior. 

“I’m sure your….special friends can do without you for awhile,” he stated.

Tyso was unsure of how to answer that statement. Granted, he knew he could work out some type of schedule which balanced his duties to the Tomorrow People with his duties to his family, but this news of going out of country was something which completely came from out of the blue. 

“We’ll work out something, I’m sure,” Tyso lied.

The dogs were impatient to get on with the hunt which the wooden fence had unexpectantly stilted this specific activity. Sylvester Boswell gave the dogs a command, which immediately ceased their barking and prompted various actions of relaxing from the four-legged canines. He gave a next command and the dogs immediately ran back in the direction they had come from, albeit with a more laid-back pace and staying within eyeshot of him and Tyso as they began the trek back to the main camp.

The walk was a combination of quietness and spontaneous communication between son and father. Tyso’s father would ask about the various medical experiments they had conducted on his son to help stave off the potentially fatal virus he had acquired; and other times, he would just be silent and not respond to some of Tyso’s inquires.

Tyso was clearly at a loss on what to make of his father. Granted, he had recognized the father he had grown up with; however, there was an added motivation he would catch coming from his father’s tone and voice, which was always related to the upcoming trip to Germany. 

“It’ll be good to have all the family together again, won’t it Tyso? Put the bike in back while I pay for the dogs I’ve decided on.”

Tyso wanted to actually bike to the park, but then figured that being with his father for the trip back would allow him a more better observation. 

In the truck on the way back, Tyso figured he would make telepathic contact with Stephen and hear how the reunion with his family was going.

[Stephen, are you there?]

[Hi Tyso, what’s going on?]

[Nothing much, well lots, but I can tell you all that later. How are things going with your family?]

[Well, it’s only been a day. Mom had an overnight emergency which she couldn’t get out of and dad won’t be in town until later today actually. We haven’t had time to get together yet. I’ve just been relaxing in front of the telly the majority of the time]

Tyso felt a bit bad for Stephen. After learning everything he could from his friend regarding how his parents took the news of his status as a Tomorrow Person when he had first broke out and their recent separation, he couldn’t help but feel a bit sorry for him.

[Well, hoping you’ll have a decent reunion with them when it happens] Tyso pathed.

[I’m sure I will. Sounds like you’re quite busy out there]

[I have been. It’s good being with my family again. We’re living in an RV park for now and father has bought a few lurchers]

[Sounds like you’re all ready for some grand poaching then, yeah?] Stephen pathed.

[Well, that is the purpose of them. Contact me later tonight, let me know how your day with your parents went] Tyso said.

[Yeah, I can do that]

[Good. I gotta go, father is stopping off to top the gas and I have to check the oil. I’ll be in touch] Tyso said.

[Okay Tyso. Talk to you soon]

Stephen stretched out on the sofa. It had not been two minutes since his mother had called when Tyso had decided to telepathically communicate with him. It sounded like things with Tyso’s family hadn’t changed too much since last time he was home. But then, it seemed everything had changed with his family. The first noticeable thing he discovered was the lack of his dad’s clothes and overall presence. He mom had explained he had completely moved out six months ago. Still, the shock Stephen felt with the home being dad-free was something he was having a bit of a time accepting. Being away for three years hadn’t helped, as he still felt like a child living under the roof of his parents’ home; being sixteen when he was suddenly medically exiled three years ago, he actually had been living under their roof, as a teenaged child, it wasn’t totally unexpected to feel that way. He felt like he had been in some dream for those years and only now, had woken up to find everything in his world changed.

Stephen sat on the couch looking out at the familiar outside, reacquainting himself with the familiarity of the environment. He had a habit of daydreaming from this exact spot when he was younger. It was a spot within the house which allowed Stephen to be at ease with himself whenever he felt anxious or confused about life. He suddenly resolved to get his windbreaker and go out for a walk. Stephen felt it wouldn’t do him any good moping about the home, and after three years of very light physical activity, he felt his body was hungry for a good and extended walk about town.

After having a quick snack, he was out and about the neighborhood. It was soon after that he was walking near the outdoor market. It was this same market which six years prior, he had heard the voices of John, Carol, and Kenny forcing him to breakout. He even vaguely remembered when he had bumped into a senior lady with a blue beanie on when he was running attempting to leave those telepathic voices behind. 

His life had gone in quite a different direction since then. Working with advanced technology, encountering other alien races, saving the world on more then a few occasions. The attainment of these special powers had really pushed Stephen into working on being his own person. Still, he wasn’t entirely sure what he would do with his life now. While on the medical research planet of Medcann 2, he was able to finish his regular school studies, thanks to TIM sending certain school curriculum and tests he needed to graduate; so now, here he was at a crossroads. 

Should he go on to college on Earth? Continue his education with the Federation where he could learn more about his place and responsibility in the galaxy? This was something that perturbed Stephen a bit. For a long while before he had become a Tomorrow Person, he had been interested in building things with his hands along an electronics path. One of the last things he had prided himself on was an electro-scanner he had designed when he first became a Tomorrow Person. Since then however, his concentrations had leaned more toward diplomacy and forensic teams, and the occasional training of new Tomorrow People. But after the past three years on a different planet, he wasn’t sure which way to go. One path led to a counted on occupation working directly with the Federation and traveling to different planets; the other path led to….what? And therein was his problem. Stephen had no idea what an Earthbound occupation he could possibly have as related to the Tomorrow People. But then, should his career have anything to do with the Tomorrow People? Maybe the career should be something that only he could draw happiness from. 

Stephen felt like he was being pulled in two directions, his Federation and Tomorrow People duties and responsibilities, but where was anything for his own purpose; a purpose which would just benefit him. He felt slightly guilty for such selfish thoughts, but they were there nonetheless. The only way to get through them was to discuss them with himself, and eventually the others. Maybe his parents might have some advice about it. 

After having walked for a good three hours, Stephen felt quite good physically. It had been too long since he had walked for such an extended period. It had actually felt good to not be in constant telepathic communication with anyone or having to cut his day short due to some medical schedule he had to adhere to. For a change, everything was about him. Walking up the steps and to the door, he opened it to find noise and activity going on inside. 

A feminine shape immediately blocked his view and enveloped him in a strong, motherly hug.

“Hi mom,” Stephen managed to muffle out.

“Stephen, where have you been? I’ve been back for an hour now. Your father is in the backyard cooking some food on the grill, go to him,” Barbara Jameson said.

Stephen released himself from his mother’s unusual bearhug like grip and proceeded to go to the backyard. He couldn’t help himself but smile when his father came up to him to also give him a strong hug. Mr. Thomas Jameson immediately stepped back to regard his now taller and older son, shaking his hand in the process.

“They don’t feed you enough up there. You’re all skin and bones,” he said.

“No, I’m not dad. If anything, I’ve gained weight and grew another inch or so since you last saw me,” Stephen said.

Unlike Tyso’s parents, Stephen would have regular visits every three or four months by his parents. Sometimes they were together, sometimes only one would show up. But those visits set up by TIM and the Federation were a major factor in keeping Stephen from being depressed while adhering to the strict, light activity medical schedule the Federation physicians had come up with. 

“You’ve gone on one of your walks, eh? Well, it’s good to know some things don’t change,” Mr. Jameson said.

“Yeah,” Stephen said, slightly sheepish.

“Well, that’s good. It’ll be the best way to get your strength back, for sure. Help me get these steaks on the plates, will you?”

Stephen looked around briefly before finding the plates his dad was speaking of. As he was doing this, he heard his mother come out with some bangers and mash and a whole bowl of chips. Mrs. Jameson no sooner had delivered the food, she rushed back inside the kitchen to retrieve other aspects of the dinner. Stephen and his father set up the table with the smell of delicious meats making his mouth water. He was actually looking forward to this. Mrs. Jameson came out door, carrying a bottled six pack of some type of ale. 

The conversation during their outdoor dining was constant and quite civil. Stephen noticed a few disconcerting instances with his mom and dad, but he also noticed that they were insistent on making sure Stephen’s homecoming was coming along proper. While in the middle of his second helping of steak, Stephen picked one of the bottled ales and telekinetically popped the lid.

“Oh, no thank you son. I’m still working on my second one,” Mr. Jameson said.

“It’s for me actually,” Stephen said, surprising both parents as he took a long pull from the drink.

Stephen put the drink down and regarded the look his parents were giving him, “Well, I have been of legal age for alcohol consumption for quite awhile now.”

Barbara Jameson was puzzled, “But I thought you Tomorrow People couldn’t drink?”

“Yes, your mother is right. I was under the impression it would do dangerous things to your special powers,” Mr. Jameson said.

Stephen shook his head back and forth, “Only if I have half a six pack. The only thing this ale will do to me is lower my inhibitions a bit making me have to work harder to control my telekinesis, if I use them. Also, my telepathy will be muted for a bit. But since I’m not expecting to be called upon for any emergency, I thought I would indulge myself.”

“Well, good on ya ole boy!” Thomas Jameson said as he pushed another unopened ale in front of Stephen, drawing a derisive reaction from his separated wife.

Stephen took another long drink, almost finishing it. He was actually looking forward to feeling its affects, as he had never had an alcoholic beverage in his life. He remembered a friend of his who wanted him to try one of his father’s beers, just a week before he had broken out. Because he was feeling out of sorts due to his upcoming breakout, he had declined, saying he was sick and not feeling well. 

“I wanted to thank you for visiting me when you could. You two really helped me get through this,” Stephen said.

“You’re our son. We couldn’t just have you keep to yourself. You remember my sister, your aunt, was in the hospital for three months before passing away. We wouldn’t allow her to be alone,” Mrs. Jameson said.

Stephen nodded thoughtfully as memories of his aunt came to his mind. “I remember. Not entirely sure how that excuses you for neglect and indifference to me since I acquired my special powers.”

As soon as Stephen said those words, he immediately regretted speaking them out loud. He could’ve sworn they were only thoughts he had to himself. He began to feel a slight warmth in his head and realized the alcohol was already beginning to affect him. 

Thomas and Barbara Jameson looked at each other for a quick intense second before she spoke first.

“No Stephen, its alright. I know I haven’t been the best mother when it came to realizing what a special young man you would become.”

Stephen shook his head, “I’m sorry mom. That shouldn’t have come out, at least not like that.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Mrs. Jameson said. “We’re here together because we have quite a bit of catching up to do and not being honest with each other is not going to help a wit. Do you understand?”

Stephen caught the focused and intense tone in his mom’s voice and nodded his head in acknowledgement. 

“I realize I haven’t been the best mother in regards to understanding your life since you’ve acquired your special powers. But I’ve been getting a better understanding of you, your friends, and duties you’re responsible for. One can learn a lot when traveling through interstellar space and encountering aliens,” Mrs. Jameson explained.

“That much is certain,” Thomas Jameson added. “You’ve done and helped many people with your gifts, Stephen. We have nothing but pride for you.

Thomas clapped his son on the shoulder with sincerity.

“Who are you and what have you done with my parents?” Stephen asked jokingly.

“Well, your mom and I have been doing our best to be honest with each other since you’ve been gone. We’ve known each other since elementary school, you know that,” Mr. Jameson said, a look of reflective regret crossing his face as he subtly regarded his soon-to-be ex-wife.

“I’ve been noticing that by your visits,” Stephen said. “You both don’t seem so….grumpy with each other.”

Barbara nodded, “Stephen, I’m not sure you’ll be able to understand, but I’m going to be upfront with you. Your father and I have been through and shared a lot with each other. It was only natural that we assumed we should get married and for a while, we were fine. We had you, your dad had his career within the medical research field, and I had my bookstore. I’m not comfortable telling you specifics, but there was a lengthy time when we were just not doing well.”

Mr. Jameson continued for his wife, “I dove into my work and your mom had issues with depression. I didn’t help when I had an affair on her a few years back and…”

“Was it this Lyta person?” Stephen interrupted.

“Reading my mind again?” Thomas said.

“Nope, telepathy is muted. I couldn’t tell what you felt about Benny Hill if I wanted to,” Stephen said, slightly overexaggerating the enunciation of his words.

“Well, as a matter of fact, it was. The thing is, it was during that time when your mom and I had a blowout. It had happened just a few weeks after you were medically exiled.” Mr. Jameson continued.

“So what happened afterwards?” Stephen asked.

“Not to put too much of a fine detail on it, we had our eyes opened to our reality. Lyta had attempted to use me in such a way as to get me kicked off the project and you mother saved my skin from the fire, so to speak. Afterwards we started to really talk, saw a counselor on a regular basis. We really started listening to each other. And we realized that we just weren’t good for each other in that wedded bliss capacity.” Mr. Jameson said.

“So we decided to live separately this past year,” Mrs. Jameson said. “And it’s worked out quite well for both of us.”

“Do you hate each other?” Stephen asked, thinking that he would stay away from the second bottled ale. He observed his parents as they reached across the table to grasp each other’s hands.

“No son. We don’t hate each other. If anything, we feel we’ve gotten much closer to each other; but as I stated earlier, we’re not good for each other in a marriage capacity. We’re better off as friends.”

“Close friends, believe it or not,” Barbara said confidently.

Stephen was quite shocked and impressed with his parent’s story. He was used to hearing of separations and divorces going off the deep end and unceasing arguments of who would get what. 

“Well, that’s…..fantastic,” Stephen said.

“I’ll still live in London and I’m sure that shouldn’t be a problem for one who can jaunt anywhere,” Thomas assured his son.

“But it’s been eight months since you moved out. I get the impression that you two are still not sure of this,” Stephen asked, unintentionally levitating himself.

Mr. Jameson gently brought his son down to the bench. “Just formalities and legal work. We filled out the paperwork wrong the first time around. We’re just waiting on the Decree Absolute to arrive, that’s all.”

“Wow,” Stephen’s response was the only word he could come up with.

“So son, what about you? What are you going to do? Now that you’re back, what are your plans?” Mr. Jameson said as he looked about his backyard nervously.

“I honestly don’t know. There’s so much to think about in that department,” Stephen said.

Mrs. Jameson was also looking about her backyard nervously, “Well Stephen, I think the first thing you could do is to put us down.”

Stephen was confused about his mom’s response until he realized he was levitating the whole wooden table, including the benches with them on it. He gently lowered them back to the ground and released a sigh of relief. And then he began an uncontrollable laugh, receiving odd looks from his parents.

“I’m sorry. I was just really apprehensive about getting together with you two and having this talk, but it seems like it’s not at all what I expected. I’m actually happy that you two have come to an agreement,” Stephen said.

“Yes, well…ahem, no more ale for you laddie,” Mr. Jameson’s Scottish lilt from his home country was slight, but enough for Stephen to know that his dad had meant what he said.

“Don’t tell me you’re drunk already, Stephen?” Barbara asked.

“Nope. Just got a very good….buzz, I think it’s called? Well, that’s what I have,” Stephen said too quickly as his slurring of words was becoming a bit more pronounced as various food began to hover in the air. 

Mr. Jameson forked another helping of meat and put it on his son’s plate. “Here, eat. The affects will leave quicker if you have more in your stomach. Besides, you’re too skinny. You haven’t had a thing to eat all day, have you?”

“Just a snack of….something,” Stephen said in a slight false soprano voice and eliciting what sounded like a “tee-hee.”

“You’re cut off,” Mrs. Jameson said quickly as she took the remaining ale and the unopened ale her son had in front of him.

“Okay. Don’t fret. I have full control of my senses and I will remember….everything!” Stephen said in a flourish of outstretched arms as he leaned back and promptly fell off the bench and onto his back on the grass.

***

It was sometime when Stephen woke up to a telepathic voice in his head.

[Stephen, where are you? Are you okay?]

Stephen felt groggy and tired. He knew immediately what happened and was pleased he didn’t have a hangover.

[I’m fine Hsui-Tai. What’s wrong?]

[Nothing is wrong. TIM was just wondering how you and Tyso were doing. And I admit, I was curious also] Hsui-Tai pathed.

Stephen was hearing some conversation coming from the kitchen, which meant that his dad hadn’t left yet. Maybe he wasn’t out too long after all.

[It’s been a very pleasant visit actually. Thanks]

[That is good. I won’t keep you. Enjoy your reunion]

Stephen smiled.

[I will Hsui-Tai, thank you]

Stephen slowly got up from the couch, feeling slightly off-balance. However, he was able to hold himself up and went to the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. He watched as his parents were having a soft conversation about their day and the happiness they felt to have their son back. He had to admit, it did feel good seeing them in this way. He was looking forward to more days such as this while he had the chance.

[Tyso, are you there?]

[I’m here Stephen. How are you?]

[I’m fine actually. Things with the parents are good]

[That’s good to hear. Obviously, they weren’t arguing or putting on a who gets what show]

Stephen could hear the jokiness from his friend, which led him to a thought he briefly had just before they left for their respective family homes.

[Tyso, we should get to know Hsui-Tai when we go back]

There was a slightly prolonged silence before Tyso pathed back [Yeah, I understand. I felt like we somewhat ditched her when we left. Considering what she went through recently, we could’ve handled that better]

[Agreed. Something to think about when we go back. So anyway, let me tell you all about my first drink of alcohol]

Stephen walked toward his favorite spot on the couch next to the window as he heard Tyso ask about this new and forbidden endeavor any Tomorrow Person could make. It was going to be a good vacation.

 

The End


End file.
